


Stormwatcher

by high_way_star



Category: Jethro Tull (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff and Humor, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_way_star/pseuds/high_way_star
Summary: The band decided to crash at Ian's house for the night since they had an early morning interview to go to. However, that night would reveal a special...spark between Ian and Jeffrey.
Relationships: Ian Anderson/Jeffrey Hammond





	Stormwatcher

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Jethro Tull fics, so here you go. No, I don't "ship" Ian and Jeffrey. I was just bored. Takes place around '72 so Thick as a Brick era. But, anyways, enjoy!

The wind was howling its lonely song as rain aggressively smacked against the house. 

The noise was loud enough to shake the house to its core.

Fortunately, the band was sleeping...besides Ian.

Ian was awoken by the crash of thunder.

Ian wasn't a light sleeper, but this was different. 

He laid in bed, gazing at the cold, blank ceiling. 

Occassionally, the rain played a lullaby, but the thunder and lightning kept him awake. 

He hasn't been feeling himself lately. He pushed his emotions aside simply because music kept him busy. 

His bandmates kept him company, and that's all he could ever ask for. 

They were just sleeping in the other room, well, Barrie called the couch before anyone else. 

But he felt...lonely? Ian couldn't really tell. 

Lately, him and Jeffrey have been closer. They worked on songs together along with John, Martin, and Barrie. 

Ian admired everyone's work and ideas. 

But most importantly Jeffrey. 

Jeffrey had this sort of...calmness to his presence. 

He was the type of guy you could tell a deep, dark secret, and he'd comfort you. 

Ian rarely took his eyes and attention away from the bassist. 

Which was odd, according to John. But John's mouth was always faster than his thought process. 

Martin never bothered much about Ian's liking for Jeffrey. 

But oh, Barrie and John definitely did. 

Barrie teased the vocalist about his "crush" on the older man. 

Ian just ignored him, but if John joined in with Barrie, Ian told them to piss off. 

The bassist was in the guest room. It was just across the hall from Ian's bedroom. 

Ian rolled over on his side and caught a quick glimpse of the clock on his nightstand. 

"Hm, 2am? Well, I suppose I could possibly stay up till 6am," Ian murmured. 

The singer closed his eyes and thought of someone who presumably gave him comfort. 

Jeffrey Hammond. 

"Wait, no," Ian shook his head to rid the image of the older man, "I'm not gay." 

The idea of him being gay didn't sit right with him, but Jeffrey. 

Whenever Ian felt bad or somewhat miserable, Hammond was the first one who noticed. 

He would flock over to the vocalist and ask if he was alright, or needed something. 

Jeffrey would make him laugh about anything. 

Hell, him and the bassist would watch "Monty Python's Flying Circus" together. 

Ian shut his eyes and hoped he would drift to sleep, but there was no use. 

He sat up and glared around in the dark room. 

"I better get myself something to drink like, oh, coffee, or something," Ian threw the bedsheets off and crept out of his room. 

He tip toed through the hall, quickly checked on Jeffrey and the band, and made his way to the kitchen. 

The singer searched through the cupboards for a mug while humming some tune. 

He leaned against the counter, turned on the coffee pot, and waited for the pot to fill up. 

While the coffee was brewing, Ian found himself dozing off. 

He put his head down and as he was drifting to sleep, a voice appeared behind him. 

"Hey Ian," it was Jeffrey. 

Ian jumped and stood up, "oh, hey, Jeffrey!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry for scarin' you like that," Jeffrey stepped closer to Ian. 

"It's nothing," Ian grabbed the handle to the coffee pot and poured some into the mug. 

"How come you're up so late?" Jeffrey asked. 

"The storm woke me up, and I couldn't fall back to sleep," Ian turned to face the older man. 

Jeffrey's hair was messy, his eyes were groggy with sleep, and his clothes were wrinkled. 

"So it woke you up too, aye?" Jeffrey chuckled. 

Ian didn't reply. He kept admiring the man. 

It suddenly hit him, making him jump again, "oh! Erm...yeah! It's pretty loud." 

Jeffrey noticed there was something off about Ian. 

I mean, he's been acting strange for a bit. 

"Anyways, care for a cup?" Ian sipped some of the coffee. 

"Oh, that'd be lovely," Jeffrey grabbed a mug, and Ian poured some coffee for the man. 

He raised his mug as a 'thanks' and took a sip. 

Ian continued to admire Hammond. How could he not? He looked spectacular. 

"He's adorable?" Ian thought. No, no that couldn't be right. 

He's not gay...or so he thinks. 

"So, when's the damn interview anyways?" Jeffrey accidentally grazed Ian's hand as he reached for the container of sugar. 

Ian locked up, and his face was slowly began to heat up. 

"Hm?" Ian was totally out of it, he was focusing too much on his bandmate's hand, "oh, uhm, 8am...maybe." 

"Hmph, guess we won't get much sleep, will we?" Jeffrey snickered and gave his coffee two small scoops of sugar. 

Ian acted as if Jeffrey put a trance on him. He was so different around him. 

He couldn't help, but to admire every little detail on the raven haired man. 

"No, I'm afraid not," the younger mumbled, taking a quick drink of his coffee. 

The two ended up chatting for about an hour. 

With each passing moment, Ian felt himself fall more and more for Jeffrey. 

Maybe that lonely feeling he had wasn't because of some sort of sadness. 

Maybe it was because he missed being with Jeffrey. 

As Jeffrey was in the middle of telling a story, Ian yawned. 

"Sorry, Jeffrey, the sleepiness is starting to get to me," Ian rubbed his eyes. 

Jeffrey chuckled, "it's quite alright, Anderson." 

Ian put his mug in the sink and hugged Jeffrey. 

Jeffrey paused for a moment then embraced the singer. 

Ian yawned and nuzzled his head in the warmth of the bassist's neck. 

"Ian...what are you doing?" Jeffrey whispered. 

Now, maybe Jeffrey did have feelings for Ian. 

He adored Ian's charm, his sense of sophistication but nicely balanced with crude humor, his wits. Everything was perfect about the singer. 

Their sarcasm fused together like magnets. 

"I'm tired...besides...you look warm," Ian snuggled closer to Jeffrey. 

Jeffrey's face flushed with a vibrant pink, "I'll take that as a compliment." 

Ian practically melted into Jeffrey's arms. 

"Hm, yes, quite cozy," Ian giggled. 

"I think we should get back to bed," Jeffrey ran his fingers through Ian's dark, thick hair. 

"Tryin' to get rid of me, aye?" Ian yawned and looked up at the older. 

"Well...no. I meant like...we could...oh to hell with it," Jeffrey let out a frustrated sigh. 

"I think I have an idea of what you're saying. Care to join me in my bed?" Ian's tone suddenly deepened. 

Jeffrey's face immediately went a vivid red, "uh yeah! I mean...sure." 

"Well, off we go," Ian grabbed onto Jeffrey's hand and quietly led him down the hall. 

Ian walked into his room, gently shut his door, and crawled into bed. 

"Don't just fuckin' stand there! Come, join me in my fine slumber," Ian moved to the other side of the bed. 

Jeffrey shrugged and laid next to Ian. 

It was, at first, awkward to both knowing that the man they loved the most was right beside them. 

Ian inched closer to Jeffrey and smiled, "so you did join me!" 

"Why of course! Why would I leave a captain without his first mate?" Jeffrey winked. 

"My, my, are we flirty tonight, Mr. Hammond," Ian stole a quick kiss from the bassist. 

Jeffrey smirked, "hey, I'm not lettin' you go that quick!" 

Jeffrey planted a kiss on Ian's lips. 

This earned the bassist a more playful kiss from the singer. 

"Watch it, flutey boy," Jeffrey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, resting his head on his chest. 

"Watch what, hm? What are you gonna do about it?" Ian instinctively began to pet Jeffrey's head. 

"Call yourself lonely tonight then," Jeffrey teased. 

"Fuck it," Ian grabbed onto Jeffrey's face and shared one, long kiss. 

Jeffrey collapsed under the kiss; leaving Ian in full control. 

Ian unhinged his lips from Jeffrey's, "there." 

Still in awe, Jeffrey let out little gasps. 

"Is something wrong?" The brown haired man asked. 

"No, no...it's just...I love you," Jeffrey cuddled closer to Ian. 

"I love you, too, you charming bastard," Ian held the shorter close. 

Moments later, Jeffrey was out like a light. 

Ian spent a few minutes admiring the man again, playing with his hair, and giving him soft kisses. 

Eventually, Ian fell asleep, listening to the rain sing its lullaby.


End file.
